Embodiments of the present inventive subject matter relate to power conversion circuits, and more particularly, to DC-DC converter circuits.
A conventional switching buck converter may perform a power switching operation using a power switch to generate a predetermined DC voltage. A rapid variation in a current flow generated by a power switching on/off operation may cause a voltage spike of a switching output node. The voltage spike may be due to internal wire bond inductance and printed circuit board (PCB) parasitic inductance.
One technique for reducing or eliminating voltage spikes is to reduce the slew rate of the power switch. However, reducing the slew rate may increase switch conduction power loss increases and reduce efficiency.